Marvel X
Currently in development - Universe The Marvel X, or MX, universe is a widespread hard reboot of Marvel Comics, with no ties to any previous world or multiverse. The comics line aims to have a more streamlined continuity in which: * Time moves accurately, for every year in real life equaling a year in-comic. This means characters can age appropriately and have character arcs with clear progression. * There are only ten universes, without many alternate versions of characters or What-If scenarios, unless they are essential to the story. * Characters that die remain dead, with a few logical exceptions such as time travel or the Life Stone. Comics Year Zero- 2016 serves as an origin for the new universe, with several comics set in the past to establish heroes and concepts to the new MX world. # Marvel Origins: Discover the new origins of the Marvel Universe with this limited series that tracks war and gods and stones of immense power. # Captain America: The first Avenger is a hero born in a time of need, with the rule of HYDRA meaning that America needs its own hero to do what needs to be done. # Thor: Across the nine realms lives a race of demigods whom humanity look up to as mythology. The life of Thor is interwoven with Earth, and his trials lead to his love for the planet. # X-Men: Chart the early history of the X-Men through the immortal tortured soul Logan, aka Wolverine. Friends and enemies come and go as the secret mutant contributions to history are revealed. Year One- As of Jan 2017 the MX picks up its real-time status, working with the revised origins of several heroes. # Captain America: Awaking in modern day after the freeze, Steve must become used to the new world when he is recruited by SHIELD and partnered with an ex-russian spy, to see that conflict is much different than how it was in the war. # Thor: His childhood arrogance pushed one step too far, as Thor's actions to the frost giants lead to him being banished on Earth. But when Loki ascends to the throne, Thor will have to prove himself on Earth before he can save his home. # Iron Man: Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy. His weapons project lead him to a war-torn country, where Tony is captured and ever changed by the terror cell, the Ten-Rings. Forced to build a suit of armor to escape, he returns home to find everyone wanting his technology. # The Hulk: Bruce Banner has been on-the-run for three years following the super solider program accident. Tracked by SHIELD, the former scientist now possesses power beyond anything anyone has ever known. # Ant Man / Wasp: Professor Hank Pym is on the verge of a breakthrough with his 'pym-particles' but the nefarious group that funds his project leads Hank and his assistant Janet on the run with no option but to use the particles on themselves. # X-Men: In modern day, Logan finds a young girl calling herself Rogue on the run from the police. The two of them end up seeking shelter at an old mutant safe-house, and find that the mansion has been turned into a school for mutants. # Fantastic Four: SHIELD scientists Reed Richards and Sue Storm create a inter-dimensional teleport machine, and demonstrate it's power to colleges, family and friends. The machine goes incredibly wrong, and five individuals end up gaining extraordinary powers. # Captain Marvel: With the Kree looking to take over Earth in their conquest of the galaxy, Captain Mar-Vell will stand against his people and fight for what he believes in. # The Avengers: Nine of Earth's mightiest heroes come together to stop a force none can defeat alone. Their actions will change the face of the Marvel Universe forevermore. Year Two- # Captain America: Again working with SHIELD, Cap questions his allegiance as he is forced to things he does not believe in. # Thor: With the Kree in possession of an Infinity Stone, Thor looks to hide the relic, but when it offers his only way home, Thor has difficult choices to face, and stronger enemies to beat. # Iron Man: With much alien technology readily available, Tony now upgrades his suits to deal with whatever comes next, as well as trying to stop many Iron Man copies from rivals who would do bad things with the tech. # The Hulk: After working with a team, the Hulk was now known to the world, and Bruce was found by his past lover, Betty Ross. Her finding him has put them both in danger, and would push Hulk in new ways. # Ant Man / Wasp: Hank now uses the attack as motivation to push his works further and further, working in robotics and tweaking the Pym Particles to allow for more. # X-Men: # Fantastic Four: # Captain Marvel: With air force Pilot Carol Danvers now gaining Kree powers, Mar-Vell is now left in charge of a human without much knowledge of the power she possesses. However, Mar-veil is still on the run from the Kree, who have a bounty on his head. # Avengers: After the initial invasion, the team disbands bar for four members, who are now run by SHIELD and joined by the flight expert known as Falcon. The team faces threats with the new organization AIM. # Daredevil: After much of NYC is destroyed in the invasion, Japanese crime syndicate the Hand enter New York. Blind lawyer Matt Murdock has been trained to use his superhuman senses, and becomes the Daredevil to protect his streets by night. # Dr. Strange: Year Three- When a rogue scientist finds a stone capable of controlling gravity, the Avengers must reunite again. But the consequences are high, and the discovery of an Infinity Stone on Earth leads to dire consequences. # Captain America: # Thor # Iron Man # The Hulk # Ant Man / Wasp # X-Men # Fantastic Four # Captain Marvel # Avengers # Daredevil # Dr. Strange # Agents of SHIELD # Heroes for Hire Year Four- The ULTRON program that defeated Graviton turns on its masters, and in the attempts to upgrade itself, creates one of the most powerful beings ever. # Captain America # Thor # Iron Man # The Hulk # Ant Man / Wasp # X-Men # Fantastic Four # Captain Marvel # Avengers # Daredevil # Agents of SHIELD # Heroes for Hire # Scarlet Witch / Quicksilver Year Five- After Cap believes he saw his ex-sidekick Bucky, heroes fall deeper into a conspiracy as HYDRA is revealed to still be alive and inside SHIELD. The world is thrown into chaos, as the Avengers do not know who to trust. Year Six- The team is damaged after HYDRA, so the US Government forms the Thunderbolts, a team made of former super villains. The team, and the government's intentions, are not all they seem. Year Seven- After the destruction caused by the Avengers against the Thunderbolts, the US Government calls for superhero registration, in which heroes would now be controlled by the government. Cap and Iron Man disagree on the point, leading to a 'civil war' that will change things forever. Year Eight- The Avengers split into the underground Secret Avengers, and the government-led Avengers, both facing their own problems and enemies. Year Ten- The Infinity saga comes to an end when Thanos assembles the Gauntlet and invades Earth. All of Earth's heroes must come together and repair the broken bridges if they are to save the entire galaxy. History In the beginning, there was the before. A reality that was, but the power of the people grew too strong, so despite the warnings, the universe as they knew it was destroyed and remade anew. There was few relics of the before, but one constant was the only survivor, Galactus. Now feasting on planets, he is the only survivor of the old universe. However, the big bang formed nine relics, which formed into ingots known as the Infinity Stones. Each possesses unworldly power, and the formation of such stones caused rifts in space and time which made the given locations accessible. These nine areas would later be come to be known as realms. These stones all possess a power that is both powerful and supernatural. They represent Time, Space, Reality, Soul, Mind, Power, Luck, Life and Gravity. Over time, the cosmic energies of the universe created life, and the first among these beings were granted immortality as a result of the collapse. These Elders of the Universe ''became the keepers of the stones for a time, and each abused their powers in unique ways to bide the time for their endless lives. The elders eventually would go by the names of Ego, the Trader, the Collector, the Watcher, Hela, the Grandmaster, the Tribunal, the Runner and the Titan. Peace remained in the universe as life flourished and each Elder guided their own corner of the galaxy, but the titan, now going by the name of Thanos, had fallen in love with Hela. In his quest to build the universe as he saw fit, his madness meant Thanos looked to collect all of the Infinity Stones and use their power to shape the perfect universe. He recruited his own personal army in the shapshifting ''Skrulls, and the Tribunal and the other Elders lead the warrior-like Kree to defeat Thanos. War raged on for thousands of years, and the galaxy felt its effects. The Kree experimented on a primitive race called Terrans, who we now call Humans. They experimented with their genetics to create 'mutants' who were volatile weapons of war used to defeat the Skulls. Thanos was finally defeated when the Tribunal reluctantly created the Phoenix Force, an entity that used the combined power of the stones to destroy Thanos and allow the Tribunal to sacrifice himself to hide the stones across the galaxy, in the hopes that their power would never be abused again. He did not know, however, that the Phoenix Force had gained self-awareness, and had escaped to the edge of the universe. After the Elders went their separate ways, the Watcher retired to the moon of the planet Terra, for the Kree experimentation on the young race meant that humanity, as they would come to be called, were more important than anyone realized. And while Thanos was defeated, the Elder of the dead, Hela, finally found the soul to her lover, and worked to revive the Titan to finish what they started. Trivia The MX has a pattern with the number nine, recurring throughout the universe: * This universe is Earth-9 in the new continuity, in which there are only 10 realities reachable. * There are Nine Realms, nine Elders of the Universe, and nine Infinity Stones. * The Avengers had nine founding members. * In the first year of full production, there were nine main title books, excluding the Avengers mini-series. Category:MX Category:Jaga 321 Category:Earth-9 Category:Unfinished